


Megalo Strikes Back

by MaxBaik



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Translation in English, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale True Reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBaik/pseuds/MaxBaik
Summary: The human has been stuck in a vicious circle. Genocide after genocide. Reset after reset. Chara continued to deny them their freedom. But now this will change. They will rid themselves of the shackles, and the "demon that comes when people call its name" will lose its power on them. It's time for the last battle against the megalomaniac!
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Megalo Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мегало Наносит Ответный Удар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729566) by [MaxBaik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBaik/pseuds/MaxBaik). 



> Inspired by the remix Megalovania Strike Back (https://youtu.be/9rQoQJg44fo)
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes, because I translated it myself.

The human was standing at the beginning of a wide long corridor. Marble pillars stood along the walls, golden light shone through huge windows bearing the Royal crest. The human was alone, but they knew it would change in a few moments. They had gone through this corridor so many times that they could go on autopilot for what was waiting for them.

However, the human wasn’t arrogant. They knew it’s going to be hot in here, and the slightest mistake could cost them… not their life, no. Just their time, spent on searching for a way to break this vicious cycle. With this in mind, the human tapped their determination to create a SAVE, just in case.

The human started to go down the corridor, clutching the knife. It was rather useless right now, but something that could count as a real weapon was reassuring.

At first there was nothing ahead, but the human blinked and a short figure appeared in front of them.

“heya. you've been busy, huh?”

The human was silent. They were tempted to shut the joker up and get right to business, but they also were intrigued. Could the skeleton read something in their expression now?

“so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

Apparently not.

“heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

The human made a little mocking step forward, twirling the knife in their hand, signaling that they had serious intentions.

“welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.”

This time the human decided to change the ‘script’ a bit. Just as the skeleton started saying “it's a beautiful day outside”, they lunged forward without waiting for the end of the speech and the brutal attack afterwards, hoping to take the skeleton by surprise. The skeleton, however, managed to avoid this attack.

“what? you were hoping to catch me off guard? i see it on your face that you’ve already heard that too many times. tell me, have i killed you?”

The human didn’t answer, shooting daggers at the skeleton.

“well. this is promising. seems i have some chance to defeat you. although i see it on your face that this is pointless.”

With sudden wave of a hand Sans turned the human’s soul blue and pinned it to the floor. The human was just about to dodge a familiar sequence of magical bones and deadly beams, but the attack was completely different from past patterns. Taken by surprise, the human was hit by bones where they hoped to avoid them, and giant skulls appeared in places where they shouldn’t have been.

* * *

“heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?”

The human realized that changing the ‘script’ was a really bad idea. Letting Sans know about resets is one thing, but letting him know that you’re already aware of his attacks is another. Just let him think that the human is also very good at dodging sudden attacks.

This proves to be the right decision. Sans turns into white dust behind the door to this corridor, and the human continues on their way. From there it's routine. Sunlight still shines from openings above the Throne Room. The king still doesn't recognize the human as a human. The flower still tries to curry favour with the human by finishing off the mortally wounded king, and still shatters his soul before the human has a chance to snatch it. But despite the thorough (and successful) raid through New Home in search of monsters who couldn’t or were unwilling to evacuate, the human still couldn’t stop this damn spirit from manifesting.

*** Greetings. I am Chara. “Chara”. The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where…**

Chara continued their speech as if it was rehearsed. At first. But at some point their monologue went off ‘script’.

*** …There is a reason you continue to recreate this world. There is a reason you continue to destroy it. Hmm. I cannot comprehend you anymore. Why do you keep doing this? What is the reason?**

The human looked at Chara curiously. Something new appeared in the spirit’s expression, something they haven’t seen yet. As if Chara was desperately trying to hide some emotion. The change in behavior was intriguing.

*** It is not just perverted sentimentality, is it? How many times have I told you to try another path?… Anyway. This world cannot be helped anymore. Let us finish it off and recreate it.**

“Erase,” was the human’s response.

*** Right. You do not have another choice anyway.**

* * *

**_999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_ **

* * *

This time, before fighting Sans, the human decided to break into the True Lab where the lizard had hidden the evacuated and surviving monsters in. After they went through deserted New Home and the CORE to find some instruments, they went to the door to the secret elevator. Suddenly the door opened all by itself. At first, the human was happy to see such convenience, but then they noticed some garbage in the elevator. Garbage, leaking something white.

The first attacker was, according to Chara, Snowdrake's mother with vegetoids instead of eyes. Even Chara in their head didn’t know what to say about this abomination aside from dry stats.

*** AT** **-12,** **DF** **-4.**

“Mur… de… rer!..” the melting abomination gurgled in fury.

Judging by how Undyne was similarly melting while dying for real, this had something to do with too much determination as well.

The human responded with an evil grin: “How disgusting. Trust me, your sonny should be grateful that he can’t see this mess!”

*** Snowdrake's mother doesn't care about your mocking.**

Twelve different voices spoke simultaneously.

_“Shut up, murderer!”_

_“Leave the monsters alone!”_

_“This is for my sister!”_

_“My special hell will be nothing compared to yours!”_

_“Get away from her!”_

_“Stay away from the doctor!”_

_“This is for my brother!”_

_“Die!”_

_“Get out!”_

_“The doctor should’ve killed you long ago!”_

_“Begone, freak!”_

_“You will pay for all you’ve done!”_

At the same time… ‘Lemon Bread’… leaped out of the elevator?!

*** What did you expect? It smells like lemon bread.**

This monster looked like Shyren with muscular arms and a jelly-like mouth. It tried to bite the human, but they managed to dodge and retaliate. The monster seemed to become even stronger from this. The human dodged a dog-like amalgamate and reaper bird’s butterflies and slashed Snowdrake's mother, but that huge gash disappeared impossibly fast.

“How is this possible? I’m the most powerful in the world!” the human mumbled in confusion.

The melting monsters didn’t care about this, and eventually the human fell to their attacks…

* * *

After returning to the entrance to the ‘washroom’ in Alphys’s Lab, the human decided to use cunning. If you can’t kill these freaks, it would be smarter to avoid them. The elevator door opened again, and the human wasted no time turning around and running outside. As expected, amalgamates chased after them seeking revenge.

The human waited for the amalgamates to run past them, hanging on to the edge of a cliff above lava. Then they pull themself up and returned to the Lab to see the elevator door still opened. The ride down went without a hitch.

It was utterly hilarious to see how faces of monsters crowding around, initially filled with hope, become contorted with primal horror. Looks like they were so sure in amalagamates’ ability to kill the human in battle (and they were absolutely right) that the sight of this human, standing in the elevator instead of melting monsters, shocked them so much that they didn't start moving until the human had already killed the three nearest monsters.

* * *

When the human took the elevator back to the New Home, their LV was 40.

* * *

Once again the human was standing at the beginning of a wide long corridor. Marble pillars still stood along the walls, golden light still shone through huge windows bearing the Royal crest. The human was alone, but they knew it will change in a few moments. They went through this corridor so many times that they could go on autopilot for what was waiting for them.

However, something was about to change. Their power was great as never before, and they were confident that this time they will have enough determination to snatch Asgore’s soul, fight off Chara’s influence and safely get to the Surface, finally stopping the spirit from erasing the world.

The human started to go down the corridor, clutching the knife. It was rather useless right now, but something that could count as a real weapon was reassuring.

At first there was nothing ahead, but the human blinked and a short figure appeared in front of them.

“heya. you've been busy, huh?”

It wasn’t necessary to ruin a ‘script’. Therefore the human patiently waited for the skeleton to finish the speech and get down to business.

“so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

Just a few moments…

…

what?..

…

“what’s the matter? you look like you just saw a ghost.”

A short figure was forming behind the skeleton. It was blurry, but eventually it was getting more and more of familiar features. The skeleton cautiously turned around. Frankly, this caution was unnecessary, for the human was too shocked to use this opening and attack Sans.

*** Greetings. I am Chara. But you already know this, right? There is no need to repeat myself.**

“what? another human? Where did you come from?”

*** Relax, Sans. I am just a spirit who is sick of it.**

With these words Chara stood alongside the skeleton and looked at the human before them.

“How?!” they gasped in disbelief. “How is this possible? You can’t be here! I’m stronger than you! I’m more determined!”

*** This is where you are wrong, “partner”. Of course, it was YOUR determination that awakened me from death. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?**

The human couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu. However, it disappeared pretty quickly by itself.

*** At first you were killing in self-defense. At first you didn’t understand why after each killing it became easier to kill and endure attacks. Then Sans explained to you the nature of LV and EXP. A big mistake, Sans.**

“Does that mean, this genocide happened because of me?” the desperation of the skeleton’s face was almost unbearable.

*** Yes. The first few “walkthroughs” they were unable to take Asgore’s soul. The first time this human spared the king, but the talking flower killed him and destroyed his soul. The second time the king killed himself, but the flower intervened again. The third time the king died by the human’s hands, but the flower once again prevented them from taking the soul.**

Chara looked at the human.

*** You decided you didn’t have enough power, EXP, to snatch the soul before Flowey could do anything. Besides, you got used to the fact that you can easily avoid consequences by resetting. So you decided to look what would happen if you were intentionally seeking out and killing as many monsters and gaining as much EXP as you can. I didn’t like this.**

Chara hung their head in shame.

*** This genocide is my fault as well. At first I decided to act like just a voice in your head, who didn’t think much about monsters. It seems my detached attitude has made you think no one cares about these monsters and they are unworthy of existing. Then you reached LV 20 for the first time, and I decided to intervene directly. I used your power to completely erase the world and force you to give me your SOUL in exchange for recreating the world. I thought this would teach you a lesson that you are not above consequences.**

Chara looked in human’s squinted eyes with hate.

*** Apparently not. Even with SOUL, not belonging to you anymore, you continued to search for ways to gain more power. And now I finally realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we were eradicating the enemy and becoming strong. My determination was growing with every genocide. No matter how many times I told you that there is another way to escape the Underground, you killed everyone, again and again. I’ve had enough.**

“Then I just have to find a way to stop you from gaining this power.” the human said. “But for now let’s get back to the usual ‘script’. Let me just return to a SAVE near La…” their eyes widened in horror. “What’s going on? Why can’t I feel my save?!”

Sans chuckled: “looks like everything is DETERMINED for you, kid.”

Chara continued:

*** There is now going back. If you kill one of us, I will just reset to the start of this conversation. And don’t try to beg for mercy. YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO.**

Sans wasted no time, managing to take the knife away from the human and levitating it to Chara. They gratefully nodded and lunged at the enemy, who avoided most of the swings. The human took the empty gun and attacked them.

“heh. so, you’re the anomaly, aren’t ya, kid? it’s you who’s hopping around timelines?”

*** Let us see how you’ll hop now!**

Sans, realizing that the human already knew his laid down beforehand tactics, improvised, trying to take them by surprise. This, along with resurrected spirit of another human, has proven a real challenge for a murderer.

The human barely evaded a beam from a skull, getting a burn on their shoulder, only to get hit in the gut by a bone fence. Turning human’s soul blue, Sans threw them into a wall, which then erupted with another cluster of bones. The human fell on the floor, but quickly got up and rushed towards the skeleton, who once again casually evaded the strike. The human has lost balance only for a moment, but this moment was more than enough.

With furious, hate-filled, scream, Chara ran towards the human and drove the knife in their chest.

Following silence was broken only by the clanging of the gun hitting the floor and by droplets of blood, resonating in the large space.

“I told you that you’ll have a bad time.”

And by Sans's unusually cold voice.

* * *

“so, what now?”

*** I don’t know. I think I’ve got enough determination for a True Reset.**

“and how is it different from a normal one?”

*** It is somewhat similar to a full world erase. Only this will only turn the time back while erasing everyone’s memories. And Flowey’s, and the human’s.**

“But Chara, if this will erase your memories as well, the history would just repeat itself!” responded Flowey. Not long after the flower for whatever reason expressed his happiness at Chara’s return, they started to think how to fix the situation.

They were in the Throne Room. As long as they knew, the only surviving denizens of Underground were only the king and the talking flower. Chara told him that the human would kill him as well, which caused him to reconsider his motto. Chara and Sans were resting after the hard battle with Asgore’s trademark gold flower tea. The king himself was in deep sorrow at the genocide, but he felt his spirits lifted somewhat at his child’s word about a True Reset.

*** I don’t know what will happen to me. On the one hand, I want to forget all of this. On the other, I want to prevent this human from going onto this path. I sensed a good in them. It was just tainted with frustrations and anger from failures. If we are lucky, I will be able to guide them on the right path.**

“But this way I’ll return to my ‘kill or be killed’ principle.” frowned Flowey.

*** If it's any comfort, you were starting to show signs of moving away from this motto even before the first genocide. You were still not letting the human to leave the Underground, though.**

“I know you will do this, my child.” Asgore said. “I believe in you.”

They chuckled bitterly.

*** You were saying the same thing when I was dying. Look where it got us. Anyway. I hope LV 40 is enough to not forget anything after a True Reset.**

Chara stood up and looked at the three monsters with a smile.

*** I think, it is time. Thanks for the tea, dad.**

“You're welcome, my child. Farewell and good luck. both of you.”

“Goodbye, Chara. I hope, you’ll manage to talk some sense into me in another timeline.”

“goodbye, kiddo. good luck to you and the kid. and don't hold a grudge against them. if there’s really good in them, they don’t deserve hate."

*** Of course, Sans. Thank you for your help.**

“don’t mention it. just…” Sans’s eyesockets turned black, and his face turned into a grieving, begging expression. “Save Papyrus. Please.”

Chara just nodded with a sad smile, turned away and approached a wrapped in cloth body of the human, lying not far away.

*** Well, partner. Let us try a pacifist path?**

* * *

*** Can you show mercy without fighting or running away...?**

* * *

…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

*** Thank you, Frisk. I knew I was right about you…**


End file.
